baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Baccano! Episode 02
"'Setting the Old Woman's Qualms Aside, the Flying Pussyfoot Departs'" is the second episode of the 2007 ''Baccano! anime. Funimation Blurb ;First Version Here’s what’s what: A journey begins which was recently completed. She’s got a bad feeling about a beautiful train. Despite the omen of the centipede, they give up gold mining and depart for the big city. The tale of a train eating monster sends him through the roof. Clubbing people with a baseball bat is more effective in pinstripes. They prepare for their sacrifice. Family values are not high on his list of priorities. It isn’t likely that they are the good guys even though they’re dressed in white. Apparently movie stars eat a lot of Chinese food. Rather than drive the train, he spins a ghost story. They’re ready to make it come true. They plow through the night unaware that most of the other people on the train seem to have shady agendas. ;Later Version Here's all you need to know: A journey begins which was recently completed. Sometimes the bad guys wear white. Most of the people on the train have shady agendas. People get hit with baseball bats.Funimation. Archived on 10 Aug 2013. Recap Scenes None. Synopsis The episode opens on a busy platform at Chicago's Union Station, where the luxury transcontinental express Flying Pussyfoot is preparing to depart for New York in short order. A conductor by the name of Tony directs passersby from the train's caboose, smartly dressed in the train's custom-white conductor's uniform. An elderly man marvels at the train, remarking on its Nebula origins and unusual design—including how First Class is up near the front rather than the rear. His wife shares none of his good cheer, convinced by her sixth sense that they should not board the train. If her intuition is correct, many people will die during the journey; those that who survive will be those with good luck, and those who are not human. Title card. At the tail end of 1930, Isaac & Miria are mining for gold in a Californian mine shaft – or, as Isaac puts it, they are "stealing from the Earth." Five months later, Miria wonders why they are digging for gold when gold is usually found via river-panning. Isaac freezes, and claims that only amateurs pan for gold. He assures her that he recently spotted a centipede, which can only mean good fortune. Four months later, Miria informs Isaac that they have received a letter from Ennis and proceeds to read the letter out loud. In the letter, Ennis writes that she and others have been thinking of Isaac and Miria daily since they left New York nearly a year ago, and miss them dearly. She invites Isaac and Miria to come back and visit, since she has heard that they have not been very successful in their mining endeavors. Ennis hurriedly adds that she hopes she is not being too forward, explaining that she thinks of Isaac and Miria like the siblings she was never able to meet. She confesses that she is sad whenever she thinks of those who were "created" before her, but that thinking of Isaac and Miria always cheers her up. Upset, Miria lowers the letter and asks Isaac if Ennis' siblings are dead, and Isaac quickly thinks of a way to assuage her worries. Looking over the letter, he decides that Ennis is actually expressing a desire to have a younger brother. Since they are not Ennis' parents and thus cannot give her a brother, Isaac suggests that they buy Ennis a souvenir on their way back to New York. They will have to commit a train robbery in order to afford a gift in the first place - Isaac's notion of a train robbery is this: they take a train to their destination, commit a robbery, and then make their escape on the train. They decide that when they commit their robbery, they will rob a mafia outfit. The scene cuts to the robbery in question: Isaac and Miria, dressed as Babe Ruth and Ty Cobb, attack two mafiosi and steal a black bag full of money. An old man looks on in shock, his baseball broadcast long forgotten. The anime returns to the opening scene, only this time the camera lingers on the platform long enough for Isaac and Miria to step in front of the lens, dressed as a Wild West gunman and saloon girl respectively. They witness a group of black-suited musicians boarding the Flying Pussyfoot by First Class, the leader of whom—Goose Perkins—informs a station employee that he has received permission for some of his musicians to occupy the freight holds. Isaac and Miria are excited at the idea of an orchestra traveling aboard the train, loud enough that they catch the attention of a woman in coveralls boarding the Flying Pussyfoot. A middle-aged conductor and a younger conductor walk over to compliment Tony on his hard work, both also wearing the same custom-white uniform. The Young Conductor is eager at his chance to finally ride the Flying Pussyfoot, but Tony admits he no longer shares his younger colleagues' energetic spirits. He reveals that he is retiring, and tells the Young Conductor that the train is 'all his' as he walks off in the direction of the musicians, saying that he will catch up with the Young Conductor later. As the Young Conductor watches Tony leave, he spots a young woman in a black coat leaning against the train, an instrument bag over her shoulder. He remarks on her beauty and seeks his older colleague's opinion, only to chase after him once he realizes the man started off on his own. Meanwhile, an unseen individual grabs Tony and drags him under the cars of the train. Sounds of a struggle ensue. Further down the platform near the Third Class car, Jacuzzi Splot watches the musicians load their luggage with terrible dismay; having overheard Goose's conversation, he turns to inform his friends that there will apparently be men guarding the freight holds. Nice Holystone tells him to calm down, pointing out that their target is in a different freight hold to the musicians' hold in question. Donny assures Jacuzzi that he can deal the guards without a problem, which only works Jacuzzi up more. Nick merely yawns at Jacuzzi's fretting. A man and a boy stand by one of the freight cars near Jacuzzi's Gang. The man informs the boy that he has constructed a hidden room in the car's freight hold, and that no one should find 'it' unless something odd happens, such as an explosion. The boy smiles. Isaac and Miria continue to spy on the musicians until their attention is drawn to a group of white-clad men and one woman gathered by the Second Class cars. The group's leader Ladd Russo wonders what kind of people are riding First Class, and upon spying the black-suited musicians, coos to Lua Klein that it is 'nice' to see such a black-and-white contrast between their two respective groups. When he asks his men if there is anyone else among the passengers whom he should note, Who identifies the First Class passengers Natalie Beriam and Mary Beriam as the wife and daughter of Senator Manfred Beriam respectively. Ladd comments that it must be 'swell' to breeze through life in first class accommodations, living life as if one's wealth makes one invincible. Ladd calls for his men to prepare to treat the passengers as 'livestock', increasingly working himself up while Lua watches on. Dune darts over and shows off a conductor's uniform he acquired; Ladd embraces him, pleased, and the two run off together in a fit of laughter. Isaac and Miria watch the rest of the White Suits walk away and conclude that they must be having a wedding aboard the train. Miria wonders if there will be presents, and Isaac enthuses that there will be plenty of expensive presents perfect for their train robbery. She replies that she thought they were running away from the train robbery they already committed, at which Isaac pauses before agreeing that that is exactly what they are doing. The train departs the station. Tony's corpse floats along in the sewer water, its special conductor's uniform missing. In Senator Beriam's office, Beriam's aide informs him that the Flying Pussyfoot has departed on schedule, the 'item' is safe—and that Beriam's wife and daughter are on the train. Beriam is surprised to hear this, tossing his papers onto his desk. The aide says that they placed the item as far away from First Class as possible, so if anything unexpected happens Natalie and Mary should be safe. He adds that there is still time to stop the train and let the two of them off, but Beriam tells him to simply "stick to the plan." In Beriam's mind, this is an issue of what is more important—his family, or the item—and that he has made his decision. Whatever happens to his wife and daughter is their fate. In the dining car of the Flying Pussyfoot, bartender Jon Panel whispers to Jacuzzi that he cannot talk about 'that' with Jacuzzi out in the open. By 'that', he means that the train is carrying a high-grade package, which assistant cook Fang Lin-Shan clarifies is a new type of bomb. Jacuzzi worries about what will happen should the package explode, and newly arrived Nice Holystone answers that whatever happens will be a blast. Nice sits at the barstool on Jacuzzi's left, confident that they will be able to steal the cargo as long as she is involved. Isaac and Miria laugh boisterously over their dinner at the end of the counter, and their outlandish outfits lead Nice to wonder if they are actors. She suggests that Jacuzzi try talking to them in an effort to become more sociable, and Jacuzzi approaches them with extreme reluctance. Isaac assumes that Jacuzzi is a movie star due to his facial tattoo, but Jacuzzi confesses that he is in truth a small-time bootlegger. As the night goes on, Jacuzzi relaxes to the point where he is able to chuckle at Isaac's nonsensical logic. Jon silently muses that he has not seen Jacuzzi have so much fun in a long time. Czes runs after Mary Beriam down the aisle, accidentally bumping into Jacuzzi and causing him to choke on his food. Wheezing, Jacuzzi assures him that he is fine. Natalie walks over and apologizes on Mary's behalf, taking a seat at the bar along with Czes and Mary. She introduces herself and Mary; when it is Czes' turn to introduce himself, he pauses for an unusually long time before giving his full name. He apologizes again to Jacuzzi for earlier and Jacuzzi reassures him that he didn't do anything wrong. Isaac and Miria immediately point at Jacuzzi and say that in doing something wrong, he will be eaten by the Rail Tracer. Jacuzzi has never heard of the Rail Tracer before, and Isaac prepares to explain. Over in the conductors' compartment in the rear car, the Young Conductor describes the Rail Tracer to his older colleague as a monster that chases trains. Once the Rail Tracer reaches the train, the passengers will disappear starting with the back of the train until no one is left, at which point the train itself will vanish. Isaac informs Jacuzzi that if someone tells the story of the Rail Tracer aboard a train, that train is sure to be targeted by the Rail Tracer next. At Jacuzzi's obvious fear, Isaac nonchalantly assures him that there is one way to prevent the Rail Tracer from coming—only to realize that he cannot remember how the story ends. In the caboose, the Young Conductor is about to reveal how one can prevent the Rail Tracer's arrival when the older conductor interrupts him to perform the scheduled light signal. He flips down a switch, causing the exterior lights to flash repeatedly. The black suited musicians stir throughout the train, and Goose Perkins announces to those gathered in his First Class cabin that it is time to begin their plan and split into groups of three. The Young Conductor attempts to pick up where he left off after his colleague turns off the lights, but the older conductor says that he knows a similar story: one involving ghosts called Lemures. Addressing the assembled 'musicians', Goose declares that from here on out, the only ties that they have is their loyalty to Master Huey Laforet. He says that in transcending life and death they will be able to become one with Master Huey, he who has obtained 'eternal life'. This is the goal of the Lemures, and as living 'ghosts' they must not and cannot fear death. Isaac tries and fails to remember how the legend of the Rail Tracer ends without success, but Jon chimes that he once heard the same story from the Young Conductor. Jacuzzi leaps to his feet and runs off toward Second Class, intending to ask the Conductor for the prevention method. While Nice apologizes to the others for Jacuzzi's scaredy-cat nature, Czes inwardly wonders why he introduced himself with his real name - and if there is an Immortal among the passengers. He is roused from his thoughts when Mary remarks on how scary the story was, and hastily seconds the sentiment. The older conductor continues his story with increasing vitriol, spitting venom over the "Feds" who have arrested the Lemures' master. Meanwhile, Goose urges the Lemures to think of their actions aboard the train as a ritual in which the train is the altar and the passengers sacrificial lambs. Jacuzzi exits the dining car and bumps into Nick and Donny on the connecting platform. They ask him why he is in such a rush, and he rambles something about how the passengers are all going to die and how he needs to find the Young Conductor before dashing onward into the first Second Class car. The older conductor says that the remaining ghosts came up with a plan to take people hostage – including the family of a powerful senator – and use them as leverage in negotiating for their master's release. Identifying himself as a Lemur, the conductor says that his great leader Master Huey will be subjected to interrogations by New York's justice department tomorrow – which means that this train has to become a sacrifice for Master Huey. Goose tells his men to have faith that their actions on the train will lead to the release and rescue of Master Huey. Jacuzzi accidentally bumps into Ladd in his frenzied rush, having not noticed Ladd exiting his compartment. When Ladd shouts at Jacuzzi to watch where he is going, Jacuzzi turns to issue frantic apologies, explaining that he is in a hurry to find the Young Conductor since all the passengers are in great danger. Ladd watches him run off, certain that he recognizes Jacuzzi's face. The Lemur pulls out his revolver, announcing that everyone who hears his story dies; thus, there is no way for the Young Conductor to be spared. He aims the revolver at the Young Conductor's face, and a gunshot is heard off-screen. Preview After looking at the next episode’s title, "Randy and Pecho Are Busy Getting Ready For the Party," Isaac asks Miria how one prepares for a party. Miria explains that one first assembles a large number of people and then celebrates. Isaac points out that Miria has described the party and not its preparations, and clarifies the question. Miria does not know the answer. Differences between the Anime & Novels Click "Expand" for differences regarding the 1931 timeline. Episode Two implies that Senator Beriam was involved with and had an interest in the explosives smuggled aboard the train, but this is not the case in the novels. This means that there was no man assisting Czes on the platform as there was in the anime. The scene with Beriam and his aide is also anime-original. Jack is supposed to be one of the members of Jacuzzi's Gang accompanying Jacuzzi on board, but his role in the anime is cut. In this episode, he ought to have been with Nick and Donny on the connecting platform. Ladd's conversation about the First Class experience and the Senator's wife and daughter actually takes place once he and his crew are on board the train, and not on the platform. The subordinate who brings up the Beriams is not specified to be Who in the novels, and he spotted them board the train rather than point them out to Ladd. Right after the conversation takes place, Fred enters the car and walks all the way down the corridor, exiting into the next car. Ladd takes notice of his unusual appearance - Fred's scene, along with his character, is cut from the anime. Ladd uttered his line about livestock on the black bus his group took to the station, upon which he'd changed from his black suit to Placido's white suit. The scene on the bus is cut in the anime. Dune showing off Tony's uniform to Ladd is anime-original. He is not actually named until the third novel. In the novels, Nice speaks in an overly polite manner to most people aside from Jacuzzi. While this is reflected in the Japanese to some extent, Nice speaks fairly casually in the English and French dubs. Isaac and Miria spot Ladd's group first in the novels and the 'musicians' second, opposite to the anime. Miria is also wearing a bright red, broad-rimmed hat in the dining car while Isaac wears a sheriff's coat, but the hat never appears in the anime and Isaac's sheriff's outfit is replaced by a simplified cowboy outfit in the anime instead. Head Chef Gregoire is also cut from the dining car, as are a few assistant cooks. Nader Schasschule's coup is cut from the anime entirely, along with his character. The anime cuts short Isaac and Miria's scene regarding the train robbery in the mine shaft; after they decide to steal from the mafia (and wonder what outfits they should wear), the light in their lamp goes out. They decide to wait for help to arrive, but end up suffocating in the dark. Men find them in the morning and take their bodies out of the mine on stretchers. According to a group of miners discussing the incident, Isaac and Miria were doing just fine by the afternoon. A few other scenes are cut from the anime, including Goose and Chané taking notice of Rachel (the woman in coveralls) and Czes bumping into Jacuzzi on the station platform. Trivia * Anachronism/Goof: On closer inspection, the documentation that Goose presents as proof of permission for his men to occupy the freight holds is in fact the first page of the anachronistic dismissal order from Episode 01. * The elderly couple in the beginning of the anime retroactively became the owners of Dolce Restaurant in the novels, and play a minor role in the 1934 arc. Though it is never shown in the anime, they actually end up selling both their tickets to Elmer C. Albatross—who then boards the train in their stead. * The episode does not specify that Isaac and Miria are dressed as Babe Ruth and Ty Cobb. * The anime's first PV includes a version of the bar scene in which Isaac is wearing his original sheriff's outfit from the novels. At some point during production, staff redesigned his attire into the simpler, easier-to-draw cowboy outfit featured in the final version. Miria's outfit is also different (her gloves being red instead of black, and her dress including black), and Jacuzzi's eyes are teal like in the anime's main visual rather than their final brown color. * In the English dub, Ennis refers to her deceased 'siblings' as "brother and sister." As she was the first female homunculus Szilard created, she could not have had a sister for a sibling. However, she may have said sister as a way of including Miria in her sentiments. * This episode is one of four episodes which do not have recap scenes in their opening credits. New Characters * Tony * Jon Panel (Ian in the English dub) * Fang Lin-Shan (Fan in the English dub) * Manfred Beriam * Natalie Beriam * Mary Beriam * Young Conductor * Lemur Conductor * Who (unnamed) * Dune (unnamed) * The Dolce owners (unnamed) Unanswered Questions * What did Goose mean by eternal life? * Did this 'Huey Laforet' sanction the Lemures' actions? * What is Dune planning on doing with the conductor's uniform? * How does one prevent the Rail Tracer from coming? * Why was Czes troubled that he gave his real name? What did he mean by immortal? * What did Ennis mean when she said her siblings were "created" before her? * How did Ennis come to know Isaac and Miria? * Is the 'item' that Senator Beriam wants the explosives that Jacuzzi's gang are after? * Are those explosives the same explosives that Gustavo mentioned in Episode One? * How are Czes and Beriam connected? What does Beriam want with the explosives? * From where does Ladd recognize Jacuzzi? * What is Ladd's group planning to do to the passengers? Quotes * "Whenever you tell the story to someone on a train...that's the train that gets taken next. Another victim of the Rail Tracer!" —Isaac * "This is a ritual. A ritual designed to bring about the freedom of our master. This train is our altar, and the passengers our sacrifices. Do not forget that." —Goose, to the Lemures References Category:Episodes